Miria Marigold Mackenzie
Miria Marigold Mackenzie (ミリア・マリーゴールド・マッケンジー; Miria marīgōrudo makkenjī) is the human partner of Garnet and Sango in Jewelpet Tinkle and the second youngest in Akari's class. Appearance Miria has long, wavy, light gold hair tied into high pigtails and sparkling blue eyes. She wears a cat ears headband and cat tail too. Being the youngest, she is the shortest out of most of the students in her class, after Nicola. Her choice of clothing are normally costumes accompanied with cat ears, or in one episode, she was about to wear bunny ears to get a compliment from Leon. However, Akari told him beforehand and she wasn't able to surprise anyone. Personality Miria is an American girl who once lived in Germany but transferred in Canada after her mother became a pop star. Her mother is Celine Bright and barely comes to important events. Miria loves watching cartoons, dress up as a cat and considered herself as an "KMB" or "Kanzen Muketsu Bishojo" or "Knock-out Marvellous Beauty". She has a crush on Leon, while she can brag about her magical skills. She can also be a bit irresponsible sometimes on her magic but then later learns her mistakes. She misses both her parents, who were both singer and manager, making her very upset. Her only fear is snakes and cannot get along with Sara until the incident when their bodies were swapped. Her wish if she became the Jewel Star is to become a Queen of Pop just like her mother and become on the same stage. She is a good friend to Akari, Sara, Leon and Nicola. Plot In Episode 2, Miria makes her debut alongside Garnet, Sango, Leon, Dian and Sapphie under a big tree near the Magic Academy. Akari and Ruby's teleport failed and as a result they are hanged on the tree only to be teased by Miria. Miria used the "Lalalula" spell to change her clothes making it the first spell Miria used in this anime. She already had two Jewelstones and called Akari a junior because of her lack of Jewelstones, though Akari caught up to her quickly as the series continue. In Episode 4, Miria's presentation of spell "Popore" to make firestones nearly caused a big fire in Jewel Land. Leon helped her to solve the problem by gathering everyone's help to return the burned buildings to normal by using "Rangula", to gather water and extinguish the fire. Later, it is revealed that there is still a fire that has not been extinguished. By that time, Leon had overused his magic, so Miria used her Jewel Flash the first time in the anime and successfully extinguished the fire. Her attitude to take on responsibility earned herself a third Jewelstone. In Episode 6, Miria acted out her fear of heights to get the opportunity to hug Leon, but Garnet revealed that Miria loved to stay at the top floor on apartment. In Episode 9 came the first exam of Akari in Jewel Land, and Miria has to work together with both Akari and Sara. Though working with the friendly Akari isn't a problem, working with Sara was. Even though the group was about to fall apart, Akari managed to convince Miria and Sara to work together to capture Tata and using the spell "Loccodaula" invented by Sara, they returned Tata to his original size and returned Moldavite's microphone. Miria earned herself a fourth Jewelstone along with Akari and Sara. In Episode 12, Miria states that she is making an effort to become a singer doing vocal exercises for 4 hours a day and takes dance lessons everyday as well. In Episode 14, Miria is excited to enter the same contest her mother entered and is set on winning first place. In Jewelland, Leon informs Akari and Miria about the Time Trip Gate that appears every 7 years and will appear the next day. The next day during the contest, even though her mother promised she would come see her, Miria lost faith in her as she was running late and decided to go to Jewelland. There, Miria explains to Akari that when it comes to her mother, it's always about her songs than her and that it would be better if she didn't become famous in the first place. This is when an idea popped into Miria's head and she decided to use the Time Trip Gate to go back in time and prevent her from becoming famous. Though using the Time Trip Gate is forbidden, Akari follows Miria into the Time Trip Gate and upon arriving, they accidentally knock over her mother's dress and ruin it, preventing her from going to the audition. Even though Miria had what she came back for, she realized that her mother does care about her and she is the reason Miria loved singing. With that in mind, Miria fixes the dress with her magic and gives it to her mother encouraging her to go to the audition. Miria and Akari than go back to the present time and Miria decides to attend the audition. There, her mother came to her running late and explained that she had to pick up her dress that she re-sized at the tailor for Miria. After the audition, Miria came only in tenth place and she got a punishment for using the Time Trip Gate back at the Magic Academy along with Akari. Even so, Miria was still happy. In Episode 21, Miria and Sara switches bodies because of a potion Moldavite created by mixing both their potions for homework. Miria dresses Sara's body up into a long red dress and got Sara a compliment from Leon. Because of that incident, Miria and Sara's friendship grew closer. Magic Miria has many creative ways to use spells, but most of them is to show off or impress Leon. Many times her magic is too powerful and backfires in a result to certain disasters. She uses her Jewel Charm to cast magic along with Garnet and Sango, also changing her clothes to her Magical Costume to amplify her magic by using Jewel Flash. Unlike the other students, her costume design and color varies depending on how many Jewel Stones she obtain. Gallery Screenshots Notes & Trivia *The already very famous voice actress Ayana Taketatsu (who voiced Miria) is best known for her voice of Azusa Nakano from "K-ON!". *Miria's song "Twinkle Little Star" is the only song inserted in the series outside of Happy Twinkle & Sora Ni Rakugaki. *Miria's mother is named Celine Bright. The name obviously refers to "Céline Dion". *It seems that Miria is an otaku collector, the evidence is in episode 4, where we see a lot of materials about anime in his room: a poster from the first series, another character poster looks like a cross between Goku and Naruto, a picture of Gundam, an action figure of Mio Akiyama from K-ON and other cameos from Powerpuff girls Z, Sakura Wars, Kamen Rider, World Masterpiece Theater, and Lupin III. *In episode 28, Miria loses a singing contest to a certain "Susan Foil", definitely a name that refers to the famous singer "Susan Boyle". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters